


april fools

by writeiolite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeiolite/pseuds/writeiolite
Summary: routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for them / hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	april fools

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on my tumblr, writeiolite. using this for @haikyuucreations‘ monthly prompt event on tumblr! using the first prompt idea — april fools. also heavily inspired by the song April fools by jimin park
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm me on tumblr and get my permission first

“Oh… Hi, Y/N…”

You don’t respond, hoodie blocking your view of the two-toned male standing in front of you. You’re absorbed in your studies — classes just started and you’ve found yourself in the place you used to go to all the time for studying last year. The library is where he met you, but it’s also where you always went to escape him.

_“I’m gonna go out for a bit,” you said. Your voice lacked any sort of affection. You were only telling him out of obligation and he knew that._

_“Where are you going?” he asked, not looking up from his gaming console. He stopped caring but he asked anyway. He didn’t care about what you did anymore._

_“Lib. I’ll come back later.”  
_

_“Ok.”  
_

_You never studied at the library anymore — you made his college dorm your favorite study place once you started dating. He wasn’t surprised this was coming and frankly, he’s glad. He didn’t want to be around you anymore either._

_He wasn’t surprised when you came closer to him, leaning your face near his. Naturally, he leaned his cheek toward you, creating another perfectly landed kiss upon his cheek like you two had rehearsed it. It would be safe to say you did, except the times before this weren’t faux acts of intimacy. Now it’s a routine. And still, his eyes never left his console while you left his dorm._

You look up due to a shadow shifting over your iPad, almost not recognizing the man in front of you. But how could you forget those uncaring eyes? For a long time, you’ll never forget the eyes of someone who broke up with you since your relationship was “inconvenient.”

You take an earbud out. “What?” you spit.

“Can I sit with you?” he asks softly, holding up his own tablet. 

“No.”

He knew you were mad at him, but he didn’t realize how mad. You’ve never answered him so harshly.

_“I don’t get it… Kenma, I know we have our fights but I thought we were working on things,” you said, voice pitiful. You were sick that week — spring fever. Nothing as serious as the feeling of your stomach twisting up from your boyfriend of nearly a year trying to end things with you._

_“We were. But it’s just you working on things now. I’m tired of working. I’d rather start fresh next school year anyway. I know you want to stay together but I can’t anymore,” he told you. He didn’t know what else to say — he was being honest and frankly, all those tiresome nights left him without much energy to fluff his words up.  
_

_“You’re a good person, but let’s call it quits,” he finally claimed, putting a hand on your shoulder. It was a sad excuse for comfort.  
_

_“Kenma…” You didn’t know what to say. “Just tell me what I can do to-”  
_

_He cut you off with his lips against your forehead, another rehearsed routine. A hollow movement. And like any other good actor, you fell quiet and leaned into it for the split second it lasted. It was natural for you._

_And a week before the school year started again, he foolishly proposed getting back together. When you blew up on him, he responded by saying he meant it as an April Fools joke. It was a lie — a really bad one to cover up that he actually meant it when asking you out._

No wonder you’re so mad at him right now. 

“I’m too tired to study anymore so you can have this spot if you really want it,” you say suddenly while standing. You flip the case of your iPad close and send a glare Kenma’s way. 

And when you walk past him, neither of you lean in. 

**Author's Note:**

> [read more fics, talk to me, and show support on my tumblr.](https://writeiolite.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm/inbox me on tumblr or comment here and get my permission first


End file.
